Bad Singing Is Actually Useful
by The-3-Sueslayers
Summary: Link is down, and somebody cheers him up in a very different way. hints of LinkSaria, an OC involved. I tried my hardest to veer from the path of MarySueness.


Hiya! I'm, Sueslayer #2! This is my... kinda weird comfort story. Heh heh heh. Instead of being comforted by a beautiful voice and inspiring lyrics, this story once again proved that laughter is the best medicine! Alright! Disclaimer time! Waves hands

Link: WHY ME!!!!!

Sueslayer2: 'cause I said so!

Link: Okay already! The three Sueslayers do not own me. They do not own Ancient Hylian, or anything from the legend of Zelda series. So don't sue them. Happy?

Sueslayer2: yep!

* * *

Memories, and a bad singer. 

Elsie wasn't the best singer of the bunch. She knew that. She couldn't help it, and she loved to sing, more than anything. She loved to act, too, but oftentimes she could not keep herself from laughing at times when her character was supposed to be serious. It was all just so funny! A screw-up like that was what messed up her audition to the school play. She had been told, 'maybe next year, dear'. It had hurt, too. And so, she had decided to try out for choir, instead. Maybe then she'd get at least a small part.

The girl in front of her headed into the room. Elsie jumped up and down, trying to rid herself of the butterflies in her stomach. She'd never tried out for chorus before. _Please oh PLEASE don't mess up, Elsie. If I mess up, I'll never forgive myself!_

* * *

A teenager in green sat, alone, in an inn. He sighed. Sleeping for 7 years was not a good thing. He missed his best friend, Saria, who he hadn't seen in a long time. He wondered if she had changed at all. Staring at the wall, he let his memories of Saria, the few times he'd seen Princess Zelda, and all his friends flow. They laughed, but Link hurt. The memories were filled with love, but Link was filled with hate. How stupid he had been. He sighed again, letting his thoughts drift. _Loneliness is a curse,_ he thought, _and so is saving the world._

* * *

The girl walked out of the room, and Elsie headed inside. She bounced on her toes. The music teacher asked what she would be singing, and she replied, "An old folksong."

The teacher signalled for her to begin, and she did. The words were in a different language, one that no one really knew. It seemed to be pretty close to Latin, though. In Latin, it was just meaningless, but it was very pretty.

Elsie heard the fact that she was out of tune from the moment she started singing, and cringed inwardly. _Why did I even do this? _She asked herself.

* * *

A faint song reached his ears, and at first, he cringed. The song wasn't very good. It was out of tune... then he recognised the language. It was Ancient Hylian! A lullaby that lots of people, but mostly the Kokiri, sang. A memory popped into his head, and he laughed. Saria had been taught that song by one of the older girls, but she wasn't much of a singer. She played the Ocarina beautifully, but singing wasn't her thing. In fact, she had sounded a lot like this.

Memories rushed into his mind again. Saria singing, and how everyone but Milo had cringed at it. That brought back memories of Princess Zelda singing the same song. Her voice was lovely.

Memories that had before been burdened by sorrow now pulsed with laughter. His eyes, dark as storm clouds, lightened to bright blue, and a smile twitched over his frowning face. This girl's, well, it had to be admitted, awful singing had made him less lonely. He wished he could thank her somehow. The girl kept on singing. Now, he just wished she would shut up. Thankfully, the song was coming to an end. He sighed with semi-relief when the song ended, and the girl stopped singing.

* * *

Elsie stared at the ground. She had blown it. _Great,_ she thought. _Now I'll never get into the play._

"I'm sorry, Elsie," said the music teacher. "Maybe you could try out for the soccer team. I know you're great at that. Maybe singing just isn't your thing. The choir is too small to fit you in. You can't be good at everything, you know. You can go home."

Elsie bit her lip. _Why did I ever try? I knew I'd never get in._ She turned and silently walked out of the room. As she walked home, she thought. _I musta been really awful, for the music teacher to say that much. I don't wanna try out for soccer! I hate sports! I want to sing._

She got home, and slammed the front door. She ran up to her room. Once she was there, she lay down and cried.

After she had dried her eyes, a thought popped into her head. _I'll bet, once I left, the music teacher had a big laugh about that. _

Weirdly, she didn't feel mad. The thought of someone enjoying her singing, even in a bit of a different way, was oddly comforting.


End file.
